Ski bindings of this type are described in Austrian Pat. No. 332 768 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,240. They are used to hold the boot heel in place on the ski and have for this purpose two rollers, between which the boot heel is held by operating the tensioning device. The pull rod is guided partly within a tube-shaped housing supported on a stepping plate and received during skiing in a longitudinal groove in the boot heel. In the case of a fall forward, the heel pulls the pull rod forwardly by overcoming the force of the spring, which causes the pull rod to open the tensioning device through a nose. In the case of a twist fall, the stepping plate, including the rollers and the tensioning device, is pivoted with respect to a base plate and a release mechanism at the same time opens the tensioning device.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide structure which achieves a simplification of the release mechanism. To attain the set purpose the invention provides that in a safety ski binding of the above-mentioned type, the pull rod is guided in a ski-fixed cone or a truncated cone. Constructions of this type offer the possibility that the boot can rotate during a twist fall about the cone which engages a corresponding opening in the heel and can thereby be freed from the binding without needing for this a pivotal support plate of the aforedescribed type.